1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a motorcycle exhaust system, and more particularly to a motorcycle-exhaust system having an inner exhaust core mounted within a housing having a larger diameter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that various problems and difficulties are being encountered in providing a suitable means for preventing and/or controlling simultaneously the excessive heat and noise conditions normally associated with motorcycle exhaust systems.
Various well-known types and designs of motorcycle exhaust systems are presently in use, but these have not been extensively modified to prevent excessive heating and noise. Most of the changes have been in design configurations only, and these designs generally conform to the particular motorcycle configuration. Basically, a housing is designed to custom fit the specific machine, so as to eliminate as much as possible any contact with or discomfort to the rider.
Further, since the owners of such vehicles are usually very meticulous as to the appearance and condition of their motorcycles, there is a great desire on their part to prevent "blueing" of the chrome exhaust fixtures, which is due to excessive heat transfer. Several means have been employed to prevent this reaction to heat, but they have not been very successful.
In addition, various muffler devices have been tried with only little success, due to restriction of the operational capabilities of the motorcycle engines.
Thus, there is a great need at the present time for an exhaust system that will overcome the above-mentioned problems.